Kamen Rider GX: Society of Light
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: As a new year at Duel Academy rolls around, Kurogasa Kururugi, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Duelist, finds a new threat facing the world. Now, armed with new allies, he and his friends must once again put it all out on the line to save the world. HENSHIN!


**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey there everyone! It's your pal, Fenikkusumaru! Well, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! Season 2 of Kamen Rider GX has finally arrived! After debating with my co–authors Serpentdragon and The Wild Fang, who is still not going to be able help out for this season, I have picked out 9 OC's who will be joining the main cast! And they are:

Kaito Kagemochi from: The Azure Guardian  
Mitsuyo and Tsukiyo Hoshiki from: Lala0708  
Shunsuke and Ginsuke Akiyama from: Ten–Faced Paladin  
Masaru Hikari from his owner StardustXTreme  
William Lumiere Reyes from: Never an Honest Word  
Rock Saito from: GammaTron  
Allyson Massri from: Nova Lioness

Congratulations! You are all in the main cast of Kamen Rider GX! Also, I'm pleased to announce that a new co–author will be replacing The Wild Fang! And his name is Zodiac–Aries! Say hi to everybody Zodiac!

**Everybody:** Hi, Zodiac!

**Zodiac: **Sup people, names Zodiac–Aries. I find myself happy to be part of this project. You'll be in for a good treat this school year. Bigger Duels! Bigger Drama! Bigger Comedy…Wait does that make sense? Kami, I'm not used to this. Whatever! I'd also like to thank Fenikkusumaru and Serpentdragon for letting me onto this ride. Hopefully I can do The Wild Fang justice in his place. Anything to add Serpentdragon?

**Serpentdragon:** Hey, hey, hey, Kamen Rider GX fans! SD, your favorite Kamen Rider Accel, here! First off, I would like to welcome Zodiac to the team. We're glad to have you here, buddy. And for all of you reading this, oh do we have surprises for you! If you think you know Yu–Gi–Oh! GX season 2, you're in for quite a treat. We have some fantastic stories and adventures planned for you guys. New Riders, new friends, new enemies, new exciting exploits of Kurogasa, Jaden, Koji, and the others. So, Fen, shall we get this part started!?

**Fenikkusumaru:** As Momotaros would say it: IKUZE! IKUZE! IKUZE!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Kamen Rider! All creative rights of Yu–Gi–Oh! GX go to Nihon Ad Systems Inc. who produced this show and is written by Shin Yoshida, Jun Maekawa, Akemi Omode, and Yasuyuki Suzuki. All rights go to them. We also do not own Kamen Rider. All creative rights are reserved to Shotaro Ishinomori and any music pertaining to the Kamen Riders aren't ours. Also any and all Decks created from something already made, doesn't belong to us either. All rights go to their respective creators and any and all insert songs in this story don't belong to us at all. In other words, we don't own anything expect our OCs aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs © original creators.

* * *

**(Cue in Now or Never by NaNo)**

**(Instrumental)** The drums sounded and the lights flashed to the beat of the song on Kurogasa, Alexis, & his family together in one scene, Rika & Jaden side–by–side, Koji and Marta together as she hugs Mamori from behind, Victor and Kurai looking at each other as Victor handed out his Deck, and finally the rest of the GX cast, before going to the main title, with all of the Heisei insignias rotate around the red core. When the title disappears, the camera zooms in at Kamen Rider City, then on a road with each Kamen Rider on both sides of the road. Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Kabuto, Kiva, W, and Fourze are on the left side and Agito, Faiz, Hibiki, Den–O, Decade, OOO, and Wizard on the right side, doing their iconic poses along the way before it reached the light at the end of the road, to trigger the next scene.

**(LOST~, tesagari de sagashiteta [sagashiteta]) **Sitting at the edge of a cliff as the sun sets Jaden looks at his blank cards while Rika looks sadly at him from afar.  
**(Tozasareta mirai no, kotae nante doko ni mo, nai hashiru shou~dou ima kaidoku funou~)** Kyoshiro stood high at the top of the school building, looking at the view of the island down below with his wife Yukina at his side as they had their attention on their son, standing at the coastline of the beach.  
**(FOUND~, kudaketa hazu no unmei o~) **Kurogasa looks at the sea before _also_ looking at _his_ blank cards while Alexis looks sadly from afar.  
**(Mijuku na yume no naka de, kikoetekita nda, saigo made "I'll be there for you.")** After looking at the blank cards, Kurogasa lowered his head down, with the bangs of his hair covering his eyes. Alexis approached Kurogasa and hugged him tightly from behind before she whispered in his ears, while tears streamed down her eyes that were covered by the bangs of her hair: **"I'll be there for you."**

**(Tachidomaranai~ kono hari dake wa~, boku no asu o kizamu oto tsukisasu!)** In the next scene, inside the Obelisk Mansion, the possessed Sartorius laughed as the screen zooms out, as most students were now a part of the Society of Light until the camera turns towards Kurogasa, Jaden, and Koji facing them as Yukina stood by Kurogasa's side.  
**(Shinjitsu kara nigetara ima)** Hassleberry, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Victor, Kurai, and Aster look up to face the screen with determination on their faces on the right side.  
**(Genjitsu ni mo maketara ima)** Rika, Marta, Mamori, Atticus, Crowler, Bonaparte, Sheppard do the same thing on the left side.  
**(Nani ga nokoru no~? [nokoru no~?])** Zane appears on the other side with his Cyber Dark Dragon behind him while donning his new suit with an evil glare and smirk, before the scene changes to Kamen Rider Sorcerer in his armor, looking at the screen.

**(Kazoekirenai kono kizu dake ga, boku no kinou o zanzou to shite kataru)** Meanwhile, Sartorius and Kamen Rider Sorcerer, with the Light of Destruction looming over behind them with the assistance of the Arcana Monsters, faces Jaden, Koji, and Kurogasa as Jaden has the Neo Spacians, Koji has the Lost Boogie Knights', and Kurogasa has the Secondary Riders behind them ready to face Sartorius.  
**(Unmei ga hodokete mo i~ma) **While the war is going on, silhouettes of new characters stood next to a figure wearing a mask from the figure's left.  
**(Sonzai o kowashite mo i~ma)** Another group of silhouetted characters stood next to the masked figure's right.  
**(Boku no michi o yuku yo~ It's now or never!) **The masked figure took off the mask, the screen showing the bottom half of the face and looks at the battle with a smile, thinking about Kurogasa. The figure and the silhouetted characters head towards the battle area, the figure saying **"It's now or never!"** before the screen flashed white to another scene.

**(This is what they say "Live your life today" [Yeah, yeah!]. There will always be, there will always be a way. [Yeah!])** Kurogasa is on a cliff gazing at the sunset, as his thoughts of the Primary Riders appeared in the sky as ghost images.  
**(This is what they say "Live your life today" [Yeah, yeah!]. There will always be, there will always be a way. [Yeah!])** He bows his heads then closes his eyes, remembering the smiling face of Tarakudo, telling him to live a good life. Kurogasa opened his eyes with a small smile and looked to his left and sees Alexis next to him, smiling and he smiles back.

**(This is what they say "Live your life today." [Yeah, yeah!])** Kurogasa and Alexis then look back at the sunset holding hands as the wind blew gently and the camera slowly pans out.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

_"Here we are! It's Year 2 back at Duel Academy!" Jaden narrated. "I somehow passed all my finals and got to chill in the Slifer Red Dorm again!"_

_"Uh, Jaden… who are you talking to?" Syrus asked._

_"My fans, I guess…"_

_"I think the readers should read it themselves." Kurogasa said._

_"Oh right…"_

* * *

A ferry heading to Duel Academy finally landed on the island as the students eagerly grabbed their stuff and got off, excited to start their time there. They could all practically smell the adventure in the air. "Aw yeah! Good to be back at Duel Academy!" A voice shouted as he was the first to get off. He had light brunette hair in some weird style, wearing a Slifer Red jacket and jeans with red shoes. The noticeable thing about him was that he's passionate about dueling. This was Jaden Yuki.

As he looked out at the sky, he suddenly heard someone yell out his name. "JADEN!"

Turning his head, he grinned as he shouted, "SYRUS!" This was his best friend, Syrus Truesdale. He had neon–baby blue hair that's spiky and pushed down in two directions wearing small glasses and also wearing a Slifer Red jacket.

Dropping his stuff, Syrus came rushing over to Jaden, leaping and tackling him to the ground in a hug. "I missed you, Jaden!"

"Whoa, easy Sy, I missed ya too." Jaden chuckled.

"Hey gang, look alive!" A third voice said. They both turned to see a 5'11" brunette, with brown eyes, jeans, and a purple shirt, with the Ra Yellow jacket over it, and wore black sneakers too. This was Victor Smith.

"Victor! My man!" Jaden said with a big grin, rushing over to high–five his friend. "How have you been, Victor?"

"I've been good," the boy replied. "Get into any good duels while away?"

"Are you kidding me? Vacation's been nothin' but boring!" Jaden complained. "I'm just glad to be back at school!"

"Me too!" Came another voice. Looking behind them, they saw a young man in a Ra Yellow jacket with a white short sleeved disco shirt, a yellow and white newsboy cap, blue jean bellbottoms, white platform shoes, and a gold male sign medallion with brown surfer cut hair approaching them.

"Yo Koji!" Jaden greeted as he high–fived him.

The young man was Koji Shinamori, the Disco Prince of Dueling. Known for his signature archetype, the Boogie Knights, the only things Koji loved as much as he did Dueling was his girlfriend and disco. "What's up, guys!?"

"Hey Koji, how are things with ya?" Syrus asked.

"They've been groovy, Syrus." he said as he fist–pounded Syrus. "Over the summer, actually, I got this really awesome idea!"

"What is it?" Victor questioned.

"Okay… So, I was thinking about the Rider War. And I remembered the whole thing with Kurogasa and me riding around on the Disco Cycle, us summoning our monsters out and what not." He explained. "And it gave me this idea: What if… now just follow me here… what if Duel Monsters were played on motorcycles one day with special rules for that kind of Dueling?"

"Dude, that'd be sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I don't know guys." Victor said, doubtfully, "Doesn't that seem a little… crazy?"

"Are you kidding me?! That's the sweetest idea ever!" Jaden exclaimed. "Feeling the wind and adrenaline, while dueling at the same time? It couldn't get any better than that!"

"It sounds really dangerous." Syrus complained. "What I'd we crash when we play a trap card! We could get hurt!"

"That's the beauty of it." Koji said. "With this new kind of dueling, you'd have to think fast and on your feet, or… in this case, motorcycle."

Suddenly, a girl's giggle could be heard from behind them. "You always were the daredevil, weren't you, love?"

Koji's face lit up. "Marta…"

This girl was named Marta Aozaki. She had white hair with two high ponytails on back of her head with amber eyes, wearing the girl's uniform of Obelisk Blue. She was one of the missing students of the Abandoned Dorm along with three others.

She smiled at her boyfriend as he ran over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She then laughed as he scooped her up into the air, spinning her around before kissing her passionately. "I missed you, Sweet Thang!"

"I missed you too." Marta giggled.

"H–Hey everyone." A girl's voice stuttered.

Everyone looked behind Marta to see the speaker. It was a short girl with long silver hair and blue eyes. Just like Victor, she too wore a Ra Yellow blazer. This was Mamori Yamamoto, another missing students of the Abandoned Dorm.

"Hey Mamori! What's cracking?" Jaden asked.

"I–I'm doing alright." Mamori got out.

"I see everyone is gathered around here." A British like voice said.

"Bastion!" Syrus greeted as they turned around to greet their friend. Bastion Misawa was also in Ra yellow and was the resident genius.

"I see that everyone is in good health."

"You bet we are!" Jaden grinned.

"Great, it's the peanut gallery again…" A voice grumbled.

"It's way too early for your negative attitude Chazz." Koji muttered.

A young man with gravity defying black hair sneered at them. Unlike everyone else, he wore a black trench coat. "Shut it Reject! This year the Chazz will show you how it's done."

*STOMP!*

"Yeow!" Chazz cringed in pain, hopping on one foot while holding the other.

"Geez, you really need to change your attitude." A girl's voice said. The group turned to see a girl of 16, having long burgundy hair that fell to her mid–back and has brown eyes, wearing the girl's uniform of Obelisk Blue.

"Hey Rika!" Jaden exclaimed happily.

Rika turned towards Jaden and had a small blush on her face. It disappeared as quickly as it came. "Hey Jaden! How are you?"

"I'm doing great! But now I'm even better since you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I missed the sweet food you cooked for me." Rika seemed to deflate a smidgen. Most of the group sweat dropped at his obliviousness.

"And of course, Jaden's oblivious…" Victor deadpanned.

"Oblivious to what?" Jaden asked scratching his head. Even Syrus was confused.

"Never mind…" Victor said.

"So is this everybody?" Bastion asked.

"Nope. Still have to wait on a certain couple." Rika smirked. "They had to take the next ferry with the new students because a certain someone's dad overslept."

"Oh really?" Jaden said. "Well in _that_ case, while we're waiting, I'll find someone to duel!" Jaden said before he ran off.

"Jaden wait!" Syrus cried out before running after him.

"Ugh… it's not even the first official day and he's already looking for a duel." Victor sighed.

* * *

The scene shifts to two people running from the Academy and on their way to the docks. One was male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to the other Obelisk Blue Boys' uniform, but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. And another was a short, fat, bald person wearing a greenish blazer and had short brown hair in the back of his head. Having a thin, curled mustache, it matched his eyebrows. "Hurry up you Swedish meatball! We've wasted enough time already!" Crowler exclaimed.

"Pardoné moi 'Chancellor'! It's not _my_ fault I got petit legs!" Bonaparte replied.

***Record Scratch as Scene Pauses***

* * *

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up!" Kurogasa exclaimed. "Since when was Crowler Chancellor?! Oh, and the short guy is Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Since when did we have a _Vice_ Chancellor?"_

_"I told you about this over the summer son." Kyoshiro replied. "Weren't you listening?"_

_"Anata, he was too busy video chatting with Alexis, remember?" Yukina reminded._

_"Oh right!"_

_"That's not the point!" Kurogasa interrupted. "Where's Sheppard?!"_

_"Um… you _do_ realize that you're narrating right?" Alexis pointed out._

_"He's busy with important stuff Kurogasa and let's leave, it at that." Kyoshiro stated._

_"Fine… Let's stop breaking the fourth wall and go back to the story." Kurogasa relented._

* * *

***Scene Plays***

"What are we running for anyway?" Bonaparte asked.

"A special new student is enrolling here at Duel Academy!" Crowler replied as he held up a magazine.

The Vice Chancellor gasped. "Are you joking?"

"Are you calling Aster Phoenix a joke?" Crowler opened up the magazine and showed a picture of a young man in a white tuxedo, having gray hair and blue eyes. He looked pretty handsome too.

Bonaparte's jaw dropped. "_The_ Aster Phoenix!? But he's a professional!"

"Exactly!" Crowler exclaimed. "And with him enrolled and under my tutelage, our school is going to be world famous!"

"_Your_ tutelage!?" Bonaparte scoffed. "Please! You can't defeat a simple Slifer! _I_ will be the one to tutor Monsieur Phoenix!"

"What do _you_ know about tutoring, butterball?!" Crowler snapped.

"'Butterball'!? How dare you!? With your make–up, you look like a Picasso reject!" Bonaparte retorted.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

Both of them butted head and had a tiny spark between them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm beach…

"I don't know who you are, freshman, but let's duel..." Jaden Yuki said to the person across from him, with a duel disk in hand. The person in front of him was none other than the pro Aster Phoenix! And worst for Jaden, he doesn't know who he is. "Wrong catchphrase, let's get our game on!"

On top of the cliff, the rest of the gang, save for a certain couple and family watched this from above.

"And here we go…" Chazz grumbled.

The silver haired Duelist looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the Slifer. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing…" Chazz grumbled again. The silver haired duelist shrugged before turning back to Jaden.

"Who is this guy?" Victor asked.

"Beats me, but he does look familiar…" Syrus pondered.

"So, what's your name freshman?" Jaden asked his opponent.

"You can call me A.P." He greeted.

"Well then, AP, let's throw down!" Jaden said. Both players activated their duel disks and got their opening hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Aster:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

Aster looked at his hand and gave a soft, almost bored sigh. Nonchalantly, he said, "I'll simply end my turn by summoning Ojama Yellow (2/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) in DEF mode." Appearing on the field was one of Chazz's "infamous" Duel Spirits.

"WHAT?!" Chazz gawked. "Why would he do that?! That's the lamest move I've ever seen!"

"Chill, man." Koji said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure he had a reason. He might not have had anything worthwhile in his hand."

"That's just it…" A voice said. The gang turned around to see Ms. Dorothy come up to them with the fat cat Pharaoh in tow.

"That guy came into the Campus Card Shop this morning and grabbed some leftover cards."

"Oh, Ms. Dorothy," Victor said, looking to her in confusion. "What do you mean? Do you know that kid?"

"Not really. That guy came into the Campus Card Shop this morning and grabbed some leftover cards and made a Deck out of those."

"EH?!" Everyone shouted.

"He… He's using leftovers?" Syrus asked, confused, looking back to the Duel. "Why on Earth would he want to Duel with a randomly thrown together Deck?"

"Beats me." Rika shrugged.

"Well, whatever reason he has, I'm sure it'll come to light soon enough." Marta stated.

Mamori nodded as she said, "I–I wonder what J–Jaden will do now. It's his–his turn."

"Okay, my move!" Jaden drew his sixth card. "Looks like school's in session, so meet your teacher! Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A spark of electricity came out and when it dispersed, it revealed the electric–themed Hero (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "And it's time for your first lesson! Sparkman, attack Ojama Yellow with Static Shockwave!" The electric hero sent out a shockwave of electricity and destroyed Ojama Yellow instantly. "Some things you gotta learn the hard way!" Jaden said as Sparkman came back to his side. "But then again, I could teach you a lot of things during a duel other than a school lecture!"

'AP' pretended to look impressed. "Wow! I guess you are as good as everyone says!"

"Thanks for the props, but you really need to play better cards than Ojama Yellow!" Jaden told. "Oh, and it's your turn."

'AP' nodded as he said, "Yes. I'll see how I do this turn." _'Amateur,'_ he thought though as he drew his card. Quickly, he saw Wild Nature's Release and examined the rest of his Hand, ready to go.

"First, I set a card facedown." he said, placing it down. "Then, I activate Reload, sending the other four cards in my hand back to my Deck to draw the same number." Placing the cards back in his Deck, he then shuffled his Deck and then drew four more cards. Seeing the cards he had, he then said, "There we are. I activate Sanctuary in the Sky, making all Battle Damage with Fairy–Types drop to 0." Suddenly, the Field changed into some ancient temple in the clouds.

"Okay, this is really weird. He just switched from Beasts to Fairies in one turn!" Koji exclaimed.

"Yes, I find that quite baffling myself. His Deck really _is_ random." Bastion agreed.

"Next," 'AP' said, continuing his turn, "I summon Warrior of Zera (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) in ATK mode!" Onto the field came a brown skinned warrior with a green hooded warrior with red horns, blue pants and a large and ornate sword. "However, he will not stay here for long! Because now, after studying in the Sanctuary, Zera has evolved. I now Tribute my Warrior of Zera to Special Summon Archlord Zerato (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300)!"

"Oh man, Jaden's in for it now!" Syrus cried out.

Victor had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing right. "No way! He has Zerato!?"

"Indeed, and with Zerato's nasty ability, it's going to be bad for Jaden." Bastion stated.

Smirking slightly, 'AP' said, "Now, I activate Zerato's effect, Tributing from my hand my Mystical Shine Ball to destroy your Sparkman!" As a ghostly form of Mystical Shine Ball flew into Zerato, the winged warrior summoned between his hands a huge ball of wind and lightning. Holding it above his head as it charged up, he then threw the massive ball down at Sparkman, destroying him completely.

"And now he's wide open!" Ms. Dorothy cried out.

"Now, Zerato, attack! Divine Hurricane!" Zerato pointed his finger at Jaden, summoning forth from the clouds above a giant cyclone that turned into a hurricane cloud. Suddenly, the hurricane flew forward and began spinning around Jaden.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt!" Jaden got out, as he carried by the hurricane.

**Aster:** 4000

**Jaden:** 1200

At that point, the Hurricane died down and Jaden fell on his butt. "Ow…"

"Hey, Jay, are you alright!?" Syrus called out.

"Yeah… no worries. Just got blown away… literally…" Jaden got out as he slowly got up.

'AP' smirked as he said, "And with that, I'll end my turn." Watching as Jaden got up, Aster sighed as he thought, _'This is pathetic. He thinks that this kid is "the one?" He can't be serious.'_

* * *

**Flashback**

_Aster was in an unknown white room, sitting in front of the table with the Chariot card upside down._

_"When you find this Jaden, he's to defeat you in a duel, understood?" A man in a white cloak asked. "It's the only way to see if he's one of the two we've been looking for! It's for the best…"_

_"But there is gotta be another way!" Aster exclaimed. "I've never thrown a duel!"_

_"Aster, have I ever steered you wrong?" The cloaked man asked. "Trust me…"_

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

_'How can a manager tell his star player to lose?'_ Aster thought.

"Hey, AP!" Jaden shouted, shaking Aster out of his thoughts, "You alright, man? You looked kinda spacey."

"Huh?" 'AP' got out snapping out of it. "Oh, my bad. Yeah, I'm fine. It's your move."

"Man," Victor said, biting his lip momentarily, "For a Deck made out of random cards, he sure has Jaden on the ropes."

Marta kept watching the Duel as she replied, "I wouldn't worry, Victor. I know Jaden can figure a way out of this."

"Alright, here goes!" Jaden said drawing his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode!" The clay themed hero appeared (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "But he's gonna get an upgrade when I play the Spell Card, Metamorphosis, sacrificing him and becoming Elemental Hero Clay Guardian!"

Appearing on the field was giant combination of a suit of armor and a football player, carrying a giant shield (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2800). "Hmmm," Aster murmured, "You did a pretty good job, summoning a monster whose DEF equals my monster's ATK, but next turn I'll just destroy him with Zerato's effect."

"We'll see about that, but first I activate Clay Guardian's ability! You lose 200 points for every card on your Field! And I'd say that your Zerato, Sanctuary, and facedown qualifies! Patrol Penalty!" Clay Guardian slid over to 'AP's' side and rammed him with the shield.

**Aster:** 3400

**Jaden:** 1200

"Next, I throw down a facedown! And take a break. Now, since you hardly have anything to stop my defense, your chances of winning, is 95%." Jaden told his opponent.

"Hold it O Wise One! Aren't those good odds?" 'AP' asked.

When he realized the Slifer laughed. "Oh, I was testing ya!"

"Smooth move…" Rika said, sweat dropping.

"How'd he get past the review board?" Chazz wondered.

'AP' had to try so hard not to roll his eyes at Jaden. "Well, Wise One, if you are finished, I will begin my turn." Drawing his card, he then pressed the button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my facedown, Beckoning Light, discarding my Monster Gate to return Mystical Shine Ball to my hand." In a great flash of light, Monster Gate disappeared and Mystical Shine Ball took its place. "Now, I discard Mystical Shine Ball once again to trigger Zerato's effect once more!" Zerato then summoned up the ball of wind and lightning once more and tossed it at Clay Guardian, destroying it.

"I daresay Jaden is in a bad position." Bastion commented. "If AP's next attack goes through, Jaden will lose!"

"And now I'll have Zero attack you directly!"

"Not so fast, AP!" Jaden shouted, activating his facedown card. "I activate the Quick–Play Spell, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! With it, I'll Special Summon in DEF mode my buddy, Winged Kuriboh (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200)!"

At that point, the familiar fur ball with angel wings appeared. _"Coooo!"_

'AP' had to stifle a growl at the… the pathetic creature who appeared on the field.

Jaden, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Right on time, buddy!"

Knowing he had to do a replay, Aster said, "Very well… I'll have Archlord Zerato attack Winged Kuriboh! Divine Hurricane!" The same thing attack happened and Winged Kuriboh was destroyed.

"Sorry AP, but when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take 0 Damage." Jaden grinned.

'AP' sighed frustrated and said, "I'll end my turn, there." _'This guy must be extremely lucky. No matter how I get the advantage, he manages to counter it,'_ Aster thought. Putting on his fake smile, he said, "O Wise One, you certainly do have some great skills. Please, show me more."

"Gladly." Jaden grinned.

"But before that, let me ask you something." Aster said.

"Uh… sure, what is it?" Jaden asked.

"When you accepted my challenge have you ever thought about my wants? My reason to come to the Academy, or why out of everyone that's here now, I challenged you?"

Jaden scratched his head, trying to think of an answer. Then grinning, he said, "Because you heard that I'm the best Duelist in school?"

"That's right, so I came to test you!"

"Oh c'mon, you can't be serious…" Jaden groaned. "They give enough tests here already, but they're not as sweet as old fashioned dueling!"

"Who said anything about grades? It's about destiny. 'AP' said.

Jaden cocked his head to the side, even more confused than before. "Destiny? What do you mean destiny?"

"It's simple: everything that happens in our lives is predetermined." 'AP' explained. "Losers born to be losers and legends are born to be legends!"

"Oh great, now he has an Alberto Del Rio persona…" Koji groaned.

Jaden frowned at 'AP's' words before saying, "That's not true, man. And that's certainly not what Dueling is all about. It's about giving your all and connecting to the people who do the same."

"Really? I beg to differ."

Jaden smirked as he said, "I'll show ya then!"

'AP' chuckled scoffing at that as he said, "Oh really? Then start your turn and let me see."

* * *

Back in the white room, the cloaked man flipped over another tarot card. It was a knight riding a white two headed snake horse hybrid.

"Ah, the inverted chariot!" He said. "The end is near…"

* * *

"Now it's my move!" Jaden said drawing his card. "Sweet! I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" The water themed hero appeared (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). "And since Bubbleman is the only one of my Field, I get to draw two cards!" Jaden drew two. "Then I'll play a facedown and play The Warrior Returning Alive, bringing Sparkman back to my Hand!" He brought the said card back. "And now here's it gets _really_ sweet! I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Sparkman from my Hand and Bubbleman on my Field to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

'AP' quirked his eyebrow at the mighty monster Jaden summoned. "Nice monster, but it is only equal to my monster. Attacking would be suicide."

"Maybe I _want _Tempest to do a suicide." Jaden smirked.

"Eh?" Aster asked, confused. What good would that do, he wondered?

"Tempest! Go for it! With Glide Strider!" Jaden ordered.

"WHAT?!" The spectators and Aster asked shocked.

"Is he nuts?!" Syrus cried out.

Tempest flew forward and destroyed Zerato in a massive explosion, causing everyone to hold up their hands to protect them from the blast. However, when the smoke cleared, much to everyone's, especially Aster's, shock, Tempest survived the attack!

"What the–!" Chazz got out.

"How did he survive that?!" Victor added.

"It's simple. His face down." Bastion answered.

Koji nodded, with eyes still wide in realization. "Of course! Tempest can prevent his destruction by destroying a Set card on Jaden's field!"

Marta then saw the look on Jaden's face and smiled, "And from the look on Jaden's face, I think he has this fight won."

"Now for the icing on the cake! I activate De–Fusion! This splits Tempest into the three guys that made him! Bubbleman, Avian, and Sparkman!" Jaden declared as a tornado surrounded him, and when the tornado dispersed, it revealed to be the Fusion Material Monsters (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200), (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"By Jove he's got it!" Bastion shouted. "He has ATK points to beat the freshman!"

"Go Jay Go!" Syrus cheered.

"Alright boys! Let him have it! Bubbleman, Bubble Slam Stream! Avian, Quill Cascade! And Sparkman, Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. As one all three Monsters sent out their attacks. 'AP' put up his hands to block and the attack but it was futile.

**Aster:** 0

**Jaden:** 1200

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden exclaimed doing his usual two finger salute and the holograms disappeared. The brunette then noticed that his opponent was still on his knee. "Hey you alright? I know that attack was amazing, but it wasn't that bad was it?"

'AP' got up and looked at Jaden with a smile saying, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Sweet!" Jaden sighed. "For a moment there I thought I had hurt you or something."

"It's fine really."

"Still you got some sweet moves… for a freshman that is." Jaden grinned.

'AP' just smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the duel." AP walked away with his hands in his pockets. As soon as his back was turned he frowned. _'What's the deal? Why does he think this goof is one of the people we are looking for? He's an average duelist sure, but I mean come on! I hope we're having better luck with the other guy. And another thing: How is this school going to help me with my career?' _'AP' walked up the slope that led to the cliff where the gang was watching and when he looked at them, he waved at them with a smile before he left.

After he was gone everyone met up with Jaden. "Did you guys see my sweet moves or what?"

"Uh Jaden, we got something to tell you." Rika said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"That wasn't his real Deck." Victor answered.

"Say wha?"

"They're right. He used leftover cards to make a Deck." Ms. Dorothy said.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Jaden shouted. But instead of seeing a frown they saw him smiling.

"Are you okay Jaden?" Koji asked.

"I think the Slifer Slacker has lost it." Chazz mumbled.

*BONK*

"YEOW! What was that for?" He glared at Rika.

"For being an idiot!" Rika snapped.

"Anyway, did anyone actually catch his name?" Ms. Dorothy asked.

"Nah, he told me to call him AP though." Jaden shrugged.

"AP…why does that sound so familiar?" Marta said to herself.

"Hang on." Syrus said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a magazine called 'The Duel Weekly' and flipped to a certain page. "I knew it! AP is actually Aster Phoenix!" That made everyone but Jaden gasp.

"Aster who?" the Hero Duelist asked confused.

"HELLO! Aster Phoenix is the Number 1 Duelist in the Pro League!" Rika exclaimed.

"So you mean I dueled, a pro and won? SWEET!"

"Did you forget he used a Deck made on the spot Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"Oh right… Next time we duel, I hope he uses his real deck." Jaden then smiled brightly. "I'd like to see what kind of cards he has and all his awesome moves too!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time Crowler and Bonaparte were at the docks waiting for Aster Phoenix even though that unbeknownst to them, he arrived earlier.

As they waited, one of the last student ferries came over, carrying more new students for the school. "Oh, finally!" Crowler said in relief. Suddenly, as the gangplank descended, a huge swarm of students for all three dorms came rushing out, all excited to get settled in and start their time at DA.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crowler and Bonaparte screamed as they were being trampled over by the students, leaving nothing but shoe prints on them everywhere. After that fiasco and cleaning themselves off, a dark–skinned student walked down the gangplank, a military issue backpack at his back. Tied around his head was a yellow bandana, made to look like a dinosaur's head. Sticking out the back of it were black dreadlocks that shot out in all directions. The yellow blazer he wore had no sleeves, showing off thick muscles. Around his legs were a pair of tan khakis and he walked in thick steel–toed boots.

"Hey! You guys in charge here?"

"I'm in charge around…" Crowler got out, but the man seized the collar of his jacket halting Crowler's sentence.

"I demand to know why I'm stuck in the yellow barracks! I want blue!" The man demanded.

"Bonaparte… Anytime you want to jump in…" Crowler muttered.

"What my partner here is trying to say is that you don't want to be an Obelisk Blue. You're way too daring." the vice chancellor explained.

"Yes, that's right! You're way too daring!" Crowler agreed.

"Oh really?" The man blinked, and then smiled widely. "That's mighty neighborly for you to say that. You ladies are alright!" And like a commando, he marched off.

"Who is he calling a lady?" Crowler muttered. "I'm a man!"

Bonaparte just snickered as he said, "That could be debated, mon ami. Heh, heh, heh!"

"What did you say?!" Crowler snapped. Once again, the two butted heads, leading to sparks flying about.

"Um… excuse me." A male voice said timidly. The Chancellors turned to see a 15 year old that's 5'4 with light brown–wavy hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. His skin is a fair complexion. He isn't a muscular youth but rather, a skinny one at that. His preferred attire consists of a blue scarf with the Slifer Red jacket, that was customized, having the collar trimmed in white as it comes down to just his waist as it remains unzipped, revealing a blue shirt with summoning Vanguard Circle bolded in white. He wears black trousers with a belt attached, his Deck Box which is blue firmly attached to the right hip as he wears black trainers with white waves across the sides.

Bonaparte turned and immediately scoffed at the Slifer Red student, considering not even answering, finding it a waste of time. However, he humored him, answering the question. "What? What do you want!?"

The boy flinched at the man's sudden yell. "Um… where's the Slider Red Dorm?"

Crowler raised his hand in front of Bonaparte, cutting him off before he could say anything as he nonchalantly pointed, saying, "Right down by the beach."

"Thank you." The boy bowed politely before he immediately ran off, probably scared of Bonaparte.

"Who was that anyway?" Bonaparte scoffed.

"Hm… let's find out, shall we?" Crowler said as he took out his Duel Pilot and searched the database of freshman students for this year, until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here we are. Masaru Hikari. Ooooh, his Deck is rather interesting."

Initially, Bonaparte just scoffed at that, saying, "I doubt a Slifer could have _that _interesting a Deck. But curiosity got the better of him. "…Fine, what is it?"

"He uses a Deck based on cards from another card game. Cardfight Vanguard I believe it was called. Specifically, he owns a clan called the Royal Paladins."

This caused the Vice–Chancellor to laugh. "He is so weak he had to steal cards other from another game! How sad!"

"Oh don't be like that! It's actually nice to see variety once in a while."

"Uh… excuse me. Where can I find the Ra Yellow Dorm?" Another male's voice asked. The chancellor's turned around to see a man that's 17 and is around 5' 7" tall, and he's 175 pounds. He's tanned with long legs, and he's got shaggy black hair that goes down to his shoulder blades, as well as an ever-present sleepy smile. He also got grey eyes and wears the Ra uniform.

"Hey that's where _we're_ headed." Another voice said. A pair of twin males approached him. Both were 16. One has short brown hair which seems neatly taken care of with a blue streak in it and his eyes are green. The other has brown hair which is slightly spiked with a red streak running through it. Aside from that, looks exactly like his brother. He is perhaps a bit more street wise though and they too were wearing the Ra uniform.

"Oh, just follow that guy with the dinosaur bandanna and you'll see your dorm soon enough." Crowler said, pointing to that said man, who was far away, but the former can still see.

"Ah, thank you so much." the boy said before nodding his head and running off after the other Ra student.

"Thanks." The twin boys added before they followed him.

"And just who were _they_?" Bonaparte scoffed.

Crowler looked at the boys as they left and said, "I don't know. There's something about them, though. I'm sure I have their file on here somewhere." He added as he checked his Duel Pilot. "Ah, here we are. William Lumiere Reyes, a Ra Yellow freshman and he runs a Gladiator Beast Deck."

Bonaparte quirked an eyebrow curiously, saying, "Gladiator Beasts? How curious. Any potential?"

"Possibly… If he plays his cards right, he could be promoted to Obelisk Blue."

"Another star in the making then…" Bonaparte grinned.

"Yes. Now let's see here…" Crowler said looking at the Duel Pilot and spotted the twins' picture. "Ah, here're those twins we saw. They are Ginsuke and Shunsuke Akiyama. They run Decks based on mythological lores like Gilgamesh and what not."

Bonaparte gave a soft murmur at that. "Hhhmmm… sounds promising."

"Wohoo! We're here! It's going to be so fun here Tsukiyo!" A girl of fourteen cried out happily. Crowler and Bonaparte turned to see a 14 year old girl with shoulder length purple hair with hot pink streaks running though with a light blue headband. And she had one hazel eye on her left and one green eye on her right. She wears a pale pink blouse with her Obelisk Blue jacket tied around her waist. And a messily tied hot pink tie on the blouse. She also wears a pair of mismatched fingerless gloves. One is neon yellow and one is neon pink. Her duel disk on her right arm and a red leather skirt with black jeans under it, and she also wears a pair of mismatched sneakers. One is light purple and one is red.

"Seriously, you need to calm down Mitsuyo." The girl dubbed Tsukiyo sighed as she followed her sister. She was 14 too and has shoulder length slivery white hair with one light purple eye on her left and one light blue eye on her right. She wears a black blouse and a grey bow on her blouse, and wears the Obelisk Blue jacket with her duel disk on her left arm. She also wears a long purple skirt and black and purple laced striped stockings with a pair of white Mary–Janes. And to top it off, she had a black beret with a big red ribbon on it.

"Ah, finally." Bonaparte said with a grin, "Some Obelisks are here, the _real_ Duelists."

"Hiya! I'm Mitsuyo and this is my Tsukiyo! We're twins!" She greeted happily.

Crowler sweat dropped as he looked at the girls. "Really…? I don't see the resemblance."

"We get that a lot." Tsukiyo said. "Do you know where the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm is?"

Crowler nodded, pointing in the direction of the dorm. "Right that way."

"Thank you." Tsukiyo bowed before grabbing Mitsuyo's collar. "C'mon, sis, let's go."

"Okey dokey! Later taters!" Mitsuyo waved to Crowler and Bonaparte before she was somewhat dragged away by her sister.

Crowler and Bonaparte deadpanned as the girls walked away. "Those two are Obelisks?"

"Apparently so." Crowler said looking at his Duel Pilot. "They may look wacky but they're anything but when it comes to dueling. Mitsuyo runs The Agents and her sisters run the Ice Barriers."

"Ice Barriers?" Bonaparte asked quirking an eyebrow. "Ain't that one of the prototype Decks Pegasus is working on?"

Crowler nodded as he said, "Indeed. I'm curious to see how those Decks work."

"Uh… excuse me." A male voice said. They turned to see a 17 year old male that has a light, fit body, tan skin, shoulder–length onyx hair and jade eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt under his Slifer Red jacket, with white pants, and blue and black running shoes that can be equipped with skates.

Bonaparte could barely contain his annoyance. "Ugh, another Slifer…"

"Bonaparte, don't be like that." Crowler hissed, before turning back to the new student. "How may I help you young man?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Slifer Red Dorm." he said coolly, "Would you mind giving me a point in the right direction?"

"Of course, it's just right down the beach after getting out of the docks." Crowler answered.

"Ah, awesome. Thanks a bunch!" Then, he quickly attached the roller skate bottoms to his sneakers and skated off.

"And who was that slacker?" Bonaparte asked.

"Let's see…" Crowler said looking at his Duel Pilot. "Ah, Rock Saito. Oooooh, he runs a Deck based on the old Mega Man series!"

Bonaparte raised an eyebrow at Crowler, a slight disapproving look on his face. "You seem awfully excited over a Slifer Slacker."

"It's his Deck that's exciting!"

Bonaparte shook his head disapprovingly. "Very well. Whatever. I say we go and find Aster Phoenix before the Slifers corrupt him."

"Excuse me. Where can I find the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm?" A girl asked as Crowler and Bonaparte turned to see a 16 year old girl that was a slim Egyptian girl of average height and weight with long dark red hair with blue ringlets and pale green eyes. She wears the girls' uniform with black leather wrist bracelets, brown boots and fingerless gloves. She has a dark blue hanging belt with her red Deck case resting on her left side, wears a modified Academy–issued Duel Disk on her right arm and has a gold choker with the Eye of Wdjat.

Despite the girl being an Obelisk, Bonaparte growled with frustration, his temples getting bulging veins. "Are we supposed to play tour guide all day!?"

"Bonaparte! Stop being rude to the new students!" Crowler scolded. The Vice-Chancellor rolled his eyes and grumbled, crossing his arms as he turned away. "I apologize Ms.…"

"Allyson Massri."

"Massri…" Crowler said trying to remember the name. "Ah yes! You're the one with the Galaxy Deck. A very impressive set of Monsters."

"Thanks… I guess." Allyson thanked.

"Anyway, just follow that path and you'll be at your dorm soon." He said pointing at a direction.

Allyson bowed slightly as she said, "Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate your help." She then walked off to the dorm.

"Ugh… this school is nothing but a joke." Bonaparte ranted. "We got Slifer Slackers running around the place like the rats they are. This school is all about raising stars. We should oust the Slifer Red Dorm!"

"Crowler gave Bonaparte a confused look, "Doesn't that seem a little extreme? Believe me I dislike the Slifer's lack of drive, but getting rid of them completely…?"

"Of course! We should be raising stars like Aster Phoenix and become world famous! Don't you want that?"

Crowler looked slightly uncomfortable, pulling on his collar. "Well, yes, but…"

"Then let's do it then! We say au revoir to Slifer and Bonjour to the stars!"

"That's too bad. I kinda like this school." A voice said.

Bonaparte and Crowler turned and saw a man who looked like an older version of a certain someone. He bow sported a black shirt with a gold symbol of Kamen Rider Ichigo with a crimson red trench coat over him with jeans and black shoes. This was Kyoshiro Kururugi. "Ah, Professor Kururugi," Crowler said, "Welcome back. This is our new Vice-Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte. Bonaparte, Professor Kururugi is the headmaster of Slifer Red."

"SAY WHAT?!" Bonaparte gawked in disbelief.

Kyoshiro just grinned as he said, "What!" He then chuckled as he tapped Bonaparte on the back. "I'm just kidding. Heh, heh… But in all seriousness, I believe you'd be making a big mistake getting rid of Slifer Red."

"Oh? And why is that?" Bonaparte asked.

"Because I was hired by Sheppard before the last year was out…" Kyoshiro grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a contract. "See here… this shows I was hired for the job and you have no authority over firing me for a year since I am new!"

Bonaparte took the contract and began reading over it as he said, "Besides, the best student at the school aside from my son in Obelisk Blue happens to be a Slifer Red!"

"He's right." A woman's voice said. The three turned to see a beautiful young woman with long flowing pink hair and grey eyes. Just looking at her at first glance, would make you think it was Lacus Clyne. She also wore a woman's business suit, the skirt version that is. This Kyoshiro's wife, Yukina.

When Bonaparte laid eyes on the beautiful woman before him, his nose began to bleed as his cheeks got red and he began to grin like he was in the best dream ever. "So… beautiful…"

"Oh my… I think my charms got to him, anata." Yukina giggled.

Kyoshiro smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "I don't blame him, Yukina. I fall your charms _every_ day."

Yukina blushed as she giggled, saying, "Oh, anata… You're too sweet."

In true anime style, Bonaparte, in a matter of seconds, turned to stone, crumbled to bits, and then returned to normal. "She's… _his_ wife…?"

"Yep, this one's a keeper." Kyoshiro smiled.

"Just like how my sister's a keeper for my future bro–in–law." Another voice added.

Walking towards the group was a tall young man dressed in a red luau shirt with yellow flowers, shorts, sandals, and strumming a ukulele. "Ah, Atticus Rhodes, another Obelisk Blue," Crowler said proudly.

"Yep, that's me." Atticus grinned.

Bonaparte eyed Atticus suspiciously, finding the boy to be a little… out of place. "This young man is an Obelisk Blue? But he seems so… Not?"

"Oh, don't let the Hawaiian clothes fool you. I assure you, he's one of the elite." Crowler said.

Bonaparte eyed him once more before nodding, still suspicious, but let it slide. "Very well…"

"So Atticus, where is your sister?" Crowler asked.

"Well…" Atticus began, until they all heard the sound of a revving noise from somewhere.

Kyoshiro gave a slight chuckle. "Sounds like she and my son are on their way right now."

"Where's that revving noise coming from?!" Bonaparte demanded.

"YEE–HAW!"

At that point, the cargo hold door on the side of the ferry slowly opened up. Bonaparte and Crowler then both gasped in terror as they heard the sound of a roaring engine grow closer, to bright headlights shining directly in their direction. "W–W–W–What _is_ that?!" Crowler shrieked.

"It's my son and girlfriend on his new Rider Machine." Yukina said with a smile.

"His Rider what?" Crowler and Bonaparte asked confused.

"His Rider Machine. The special motorcycle each Kamen Rider gets." Kyoshiro explained. They heard the sound of the revving engine a few more times before the object inside the cargo hold sped out. Crowler jumped into Bonaparte in terror as a motorcycle came out of the cargo with two people on it. They both had their helmets on and the one driving did a wheelie as they sped along before he brought the front of the motorcycle down and sped off. The motorcycle looked like it was heading straight for Crowler and Bonaparte, only to turn away at the last minute, riding in a circle around the people for a few moments. "Hey Crowler, how's it going? Nice seeing ya!" The rider said.

"Yeah, nice seeing you Dr. Crowler." The passenger said before the rider stopped the circling and sped off towards Duel Academy.

"What was _that_ all about?!" Crowler demanded.

"I wanna see his license and registration!" Bonaparte said crossly.

Kyoshiro laughed heartily. "Looks like he's really gotten the hang of it."

Crowler looked to Kyoshiro in disbelief. "You're _happy_ your son is doing that!?"

"Of course! Besides, that's motorcycle was a make-up birthday present for all of his birthdays I missed and he's really enjoying it."

Crowler then said, confused, "But you said that was his special motorcycle. What was so special about it?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just a regular motorcycle after all." Kyoshiro grinned.

Bonaparte was still watching the motorcycle as it drove away. "Those two are Obelisks as well, yes?"

"Yes, they are."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Slifer Dorm, the rest of the gang, were still waiting for that said couple to arrive. "That's just stupid! Card games on motorcycles!? Ridiculous!" Chazz said, bashing the idea Koji had come up with before.

"What's wrong with _that_?!" Koji asked annoyed. "It's a _great _idea!"

Victor, snickering, said, "Relax, Koji. Chazz is just angry that either he didn't come up with it or that he would lack the coordination to do both at the same time."

"You wanna say that to my face Ronin Reject?! Chazz snapped.

Victor, still smirking, said, "Sure. You're mad that you didn't think of the idea or that you trying to play Duel Monsters while riding a motorcycle would be as impossible as you stealing Alexis away from Kurogasa."

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" Chazz yelled as he dashed for Victor, but Jaden and Bastion held him back.

"Whoa, easy there, big guy!" Jaden shouted.

"Yeah, you need to calm down dude." A voice said, as they all turned to see a man with a pale face with black hair and blue eyes, wearing the Ra uniform. This was Kurai Misato, one of the missing students of the Abandoned Dorm, along with Mamori, Marta, and Atticus.

Victor looked surprised when he saw the person standing before them. "Kurai…"

"Hey man, what's going on?" Jaden smiled.

"Yeah. Aren't you… supposed to resting back at home or something?" Syrus wondered.

Kurai smiled lightly as he said, "My doctor said I was in a good enough condition that I could come back to school this year."

"Are you sure?" Marta asked worried.

"Y–Yeah. Y–You were in a coma for a while a–after the Rider War." Mamori said.

Then, Victor reached onto his belt and pulled out the Ronin Warrior Deck he got from Kurai. "Well, I guess with you back, you'll probably need this then."

"Keep it."

"Eh?" Everyone asked confused.

Victor blinked in disbelief. "You–You… You mean it?"

"Of course, I can always start from scratch." Kurai nodded. "Besides, they served me for as long as I can remember and I think it's time to be moving forward."

Victor trembled slightly as he said, "Kurai, I–I…" Then, he smiled slightly as he just said, "Thank you."

The nine Ronin Warriors and Lady Kayura then appeared beside Victor. _"We'll miss you, Kurai."_ Cye said.

Ryo nodded in agreement. _"Best of luck to you, buddy."_

At that point, they heard the sound of a revving noise from afar.

Rika smiled as she said, "Finally, they're here. And of course, he's showing off his new toy."

"New toy?" Everyone asked.

"Oh yeah, a new toy." Koji smirked.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over their heads in the shape of a motorcycle… and it looked like it was going to come crashing down on Chazz!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chazz yelled. The back wheel of the motorcycle _just_ missed hitting Chazz, the wheel disturbing one single piece of his hair before landing on the ground a few feet away, swerving to a stop in front of the Slifer Red Dorm.

It was a 2013 Kawasaki Ninja ZX–6R 636. The color scheme was silver. On both the black parts where the side head lights was, were the emblems of the Kamen Riders in gold. On its right were the emblems of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, and Kabuto from top to bottom down a straight line. On the other side were the emblems of Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard from top to bottom down a straight line too. The front of the motorcycle had a four pointed crest like the crest that's on the helmet for his armor, like W's crest for his HardBoilder.

"Whoa…" Everyone said as they examined the fancy motorcycle.

"Oh man, that is so COOL!" Jaden shouted, being the first to run over to it.

The passenger took off her helmet and shook her hair. It revealed to be a girl of 16 years old, having dark blond hair sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck and has brown colored eyes, wearing her Obelisk Blue Girls' uniform. This was Alexis Rhodes, the unofficial Queen of Duel Academy.

"Hey there, guys!" She said happily with a wave.

"Hey Lex!" Rika waved back as the rest of the gang went up to the motorcycle, save her Chazz who was still checking on his hair.

The rider took off his helmet and shook his hair. It revealed to be a 17 year old boy who has brown hair in the style that somewhat resembles Kira Yamato's hairstyle from Gundam Seed and has icy blue eyes. And he wears the Obelisk Blue uniform. Blue trench coat, black shirt with a Kamen Rider Duelist logo he customized himself, which was a symbol of his helmet, light–blue denim jeans, black shoes, fingerless gloves, the whole sch–bang. This was Kurogasa Kururugi. A.K.A: Kamen Rider Duelist.

"Sup, guys?" Kurogasa said with a grin, leaning over the handlebars of his motorcycle.

"Yo, Kurogasa!" Koji said as they did a fist bump.

"Dude, this is like the sickest ride ever!" Victor exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kurogasa said as he walked over to Victor, the two also fist-bumping. "My dad got it for me."

"Your old man?" Jaden asked.

Nodding, Kurogasa slid his helmet on his motorcycle as he said, "Yep… He wanted to do something to make up for the three years he was missing, even though I told him it wasn't necessary."

"Wow…" Syrus said in awe.

"I know right? Still… hard to believe I got my own Rider Machine." Kurogasa said. "And I think I got a good name for it. From now on, I'll call it: Machine Dueler."

Bastion nodded approvingly, crouching down to get a better look at the motorcycle. "I believe it is a fitting name. And it is a _very_ impressive machine."

"Thanks. The Riders normally used Suzuki or Honda brand motorcycles, but no one has ever used the Kawasaki brand." Kurogasa explained.

Koji grinned as he said, "True, but still, I think it suits you, man. That is one far out and funkadelic ride!"

"AND THAT RIDE ALMOST RAN ME OVER!" Chazz yelled.

Kurogasa rolled his eyes as he said, "Oh, you're fine, crybaby!"

"The Chazz is not a crybaby!"

Rika then held up her frying pan as she said, "You sure about that? My friend here would argue otherwise." Chazz flinched at seeing the frying pan and grumbled to himself, backing off. Rika smirked at that. "Good boy."

"Uh, excuse me. Are you Kurogasa Kururugi?" A voice asked. They all turned to see a 17 year old boy seeing the Slifer Red uniform, has azure blue hair that's short and wild and his eyes were electric green. He wore a blue long–sleeved shirt under the Slifer Red jacket and brown slacks with black runners.

Kurogasa turned as he heard his name, looking to the boy who called for him. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Name's Kaito Kagemochi." The guy greeted. "I heard you were the best duelist in your class."

Kurogasa chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his head, "Well… I don't like to brag, but I _was_ ranked number one for last year's freshman class."

"Oh, so it _is_ true. Okay then, get ready for a duel!" Kaito challenged.

Everyone was rather surprised by the boy's sudden challenge to Kurogasa. "You want to Duel me?"

"Yeah! I'd like to see how I stack up!"

"Um… I… Okay…?" Kurogasa stammered out.

"Heh, he's certainly eager, isn't he?" Koji asked.

"He's kinda like me!" Jaden grinned widely.

Bastion eyed the new Slifer suspiciously as he said, "Actually, I was thinking he was like Aster Phoenix and how eagerly he wanted to Duel Jaden."

"Really?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Don't you find that strange?"

Rika frowned thoughtfully as she said, "Maybe… but I mean, they're two of the best Duelists in the class. They might just have wanted to try and quickly establish themselves by taking on the best."

"Maybe you're overthinking this Bastion." Syrus guessed.

"Maybe." Bastion said, "But still… I just don't feel right about this."

With that, Kurogasa and Kaito got to their respective places. They all noticed that Kaito's duel disk was customized. The main part of the duel disk where the cards are stored were white and hexagonal in shape while the tray, instead of being curved like the other students, was completely straight and look like green data streams coursing through it.

"Whoa, that's one funky Duel Disk," Koji said, impressed with the fancy design.

"Thanks. Custom made." Kaito grinned.

"Yeah, it's nice. You're not the only one with the custom duel disk though." Kurogasa said as he took out of his backpack… his henshin gauntlet?

Looking at the gauntlet, Kaito thought to himself, _'So, that's it, huh?'_

"Um… Kurogasa? Are you sure you wanna show him 'that'?" Alexis asked uncertain.

Kurogasa nodded to Alexis as he said, "Trust me. It'll be fine."

When he turned back to Kaito, he pulled out his Deck from his Deck box. "Henshin!" Kurogasa shouted as he placed his Deck into the gauntlet and the gauntlet shot out his Monster Zones with each looking like a mechanical angel wing.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created with Kurogasa in the center of it. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

On the white helmet design, it resembles a shogun helmet, complete with four golden pointers that spikes up, which rests upon the red core on top of it. It has white mouthpiece and the black visor on his helmet has yellow lights to indicate the location of his eyes. The armor on his upper part of his body consists of black sturdy armor over his white bodysuit, as the red Millennium Eye resting at the middle of the chest plate, surrounded by all of the Heisei insignias around it in gold. It has white shoulder pads, which is similar to Kiva and his arm is completed with a sturdy pad, with a red core each resting at the back of his hand. He also wears white gloves with brown on the fingers. At his back; a pair of wings is attached behind him, which is similar to Sieg's insignia of Cho Climax Form. Around his waist, was a belt that had a gold Millennium Eye symbol on it and there are two weapons on the sides, which he can use it for dual wielding like a gun, a saber or even both at the same time on each hand. At the lower parts of his body, he has black knee pads that resembles an upward spike over his white armor and has blue boots that is completed with the hovering ability for a limited time.

Kaito let his jaw drop at the stunning transformation before him. "Wow! That's incredible!" In his mind, Kaito thought, _'Wow, he really is something! Now, I just hope he is as good as I was told he was. This is gonna be awesome!'_

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Nice!" Kaito said, excitedly. "Man that is awesome! Now I _know_ this Duel is gonna be great!"

"Great… another Jaden…" Chazz deadpanned with annoyance.

*BONK*

"OW!" Chazz cringed after being hit with a frying pan and a platform shoe.

As Koji slid his shoe back on, Rika looked to the injured Chazz and said, "You'd figure by now you'd learn."

"Shut up…"

Meanwhile, back at the Duel, Kaito said excitedly, "Alright then, Kurogasa, you ready for this!?"

"You bet!" Kurogasa grinned, before both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kaito:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Hey we're just in time!" Kyoshiro's voice shouted as he and Yukina arrived at the scene.

"Hey, Professor!" Jaden said happily. "How you doing!?"

"And a hello to you all too." Yukina smiled.

Syrus gushed over Yukina as he said, dreamily, "H–Hi Mrs. Kururugi…"

"Hehehe… easy Syrus." Kyoshiro chuckled.

"S–Sorry." Syrus said, blushing bashfully.

"So, who's my son dueling?" Kyoshiro asked, looking at the Duel.

Bastion pointed to Kaito as he said, "That kid Kaito over there."

"Kaito Kagemochi, if you want his full name." Rika added. "He just suddenly appeared and wanted to challenge Kurogasa right on the spot."

Kyoshiro looked to the kid in surprise and said, "Really, just like that? Comes out of the blue to Duel him?" All of the kids nodded. "Hmm… interesting… Well, let's see what he's got." Kyoshiro said with a smirk.

Taking the first, Kaito drew his card and said, "Alright, I'll start it off by summoning Blade Knight (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!" The bluish–silver armored knight took to the Field instantly, sword and shield in hand. "Next, I set one card facedown and activate the Equip Spell Mage Power! Now, Blade Knight's ATK increases by 1000 since I have two Spell and Trap Cards on the field (ATK: 1600–2600)!" Grinning as Blade Knight glowed, radiating his new power, Kaito said, "Your move, Kurogasa."

"With pleasure!" Kurogasa said drawing his sixth card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!"

"Then, I activate Jar of Greed! You may destroy it, but I still draw card!" Kaito replied as the red faced covered jar appeared, spitting out a card before it was destroyed by the gust of wind. "Of course, now with one card gone, Blade Knight loses some power from Mage Power (ATK: 2600–2100)."

"That's fine by me. I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and rose up his right hand, placing it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared a man in silver armor with stone cut red rubies on his chest, abdomen and helmet (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). "Saa… Showtime da."

This was Haruto Souma A.K.A: Kamen Rider Wizard.

Kaito looked excited as he saw Kurogasa's Monster appear on the Field. "Whoa! Cool monster, man! He lacks the power to take on mine, but still, he's really cool looking!"

Alexis just smirked as she said, "Oh, he shouldn't count Haruto out of the fight yet."

"That's right Lex." Kurogasa smirked under his mask. "I activate Wizard's FIRE ability! It doubles his ATK this turn, but can't attack until the End of my next."

"Wait, what!?" Kaito asked surprised as he saw Haruto begin to power up.

Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1550)

"Now Haruto, attack Blade Knight with Kick Strike End!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Saa, finale da…"_ Flipping the Hand Author to the right side on his WizarDriver, he slid on a Magic Ring, placing his right hand on the belt.

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

Leaping into the air, a red magic circle appeared before Haruto. He performed a flying kick, going straight through the circle as he became engulfed in flames, nailing Blade Knight and pixelating him instantly.

**Kaito:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded as a reversed card appeared on the Field and Wizard's stats returned to normal.

Koji smiled as he said, "Looks like Kurogasa got himself a nice early lead right there."

"Never lost his touch." Rika grinned.

Chuckling with excitement, Kaito smiled widely as he said, "Man, you're just as good as I heard you'd be. I am really enjoying this Duel, and it only just started!"

"Then by all means, go for it." Kurogasa encouraged.

"Gladly! I draw!" Kaito then drew his card and immediately grinned. "Alright! First, I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then discard two!" He did as he said, drawing his cards and then discarding two from his hand. "Now, I'll first activate my Giant Trunade to send your facedown back to your hand!"

"Then I might as well activate it now! I activate _my_ Jar of Greed!" The same jar that Kaito used appeared and spat out a card.

Kaito shrugged as he said, "Oh well, no biggie. Anyhow, now, I'll remove from my Graveyard my Blade Knight and the Dark Grapha I just sent there to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000)!" In a flash of both gold and purple light appeared the chaos-empowered Spellcaster. He had deathly blue skin, yellow pupil-less eyes, an all–black leather outfit with batwings coming out of his hood, and in his right hand he carried the power of light and in his left was the power of darkness.

With a shiver, Marta said, "He looks like a revived corpse."

"Yes. And that revived corpse of a magician has one, nasty ability." Bastion added.

Pointing to Wizard, Kaito shouted, "Now, Chaos Sorcerer, activate your effect to remove Wizard from the game! Dimensional Banishment!"

Chaos Sorcerer gave an insane cackle as he began to move his hands eerily, summoning up a strange vortex, almost like a black hole behind Wizard that began to suck him in. _"Not what I have in miiiiiiiiiind!"_ Haruto shouted before he got sucked into the dimension vortex.

"For my next move, since Chaos Sorcerer can't attack this turn, having used his effect," Kaito said, "I'll instead use Linear Accelerator Cannon to Tribute Chaos Sorcerer to deal you damage equal to half his ATK!" Chaos Sorcerer leapt into the large particle cannon that appeared on the Field, turning into energy that flew out and nailed Kurogasa.

**Kaito:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 2850

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned as smoke came out of his armor.

"Since I didn't Normal Summon yet, I'll summon Defender, the Magical Warrior (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000) in ATK mode!" In a flash of light a blue armored Dark Magician like Monster with robes and everything, having a tall shield and a very short sword appeared.

"And that's gonna hurt even more!" Syrus cringed.

Suddenly, the gem in the middle of Defender's shield lit up. "When Defender is Normal Summoned, he gets one Spell Counter! Now, Defender, attack his Life Points directly! Magical Shield Crash!" Defender charged up his shield with magic before firing a laser beam of magic at Kurogasa while charging at him, but thinking quick, Kurogasa took out his two beam sabers and crossed them in an X to block the laser beam. Then, Defender threw his shield straight at Kurogasa, slamming into him.

**Kaito:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 1250

"Whoa… this Kaito kid made quite the comeback!" Jaden said impressed.

"Whatever. As long as Kamen Rider Reject loses, I could care less." Chazz grumbled.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Chazz cringed after being hit by Koji's shoe, Rika's pan, AND Yukina's large paper fan.

"You just won't learn, will you?" Koji asked.

"Didn't my beating from last year not sink into you dear?" Yukina smiled while releasing her dark aura.

Chazz shrunk into a chibi form, looking up at Yukina in sheer terror, "Please forgive me…"

"Apology accepted." Yukina said and her aura faded.

"Wow… Total submission…" Alexis got out as she and the rest of the kids nodded in silent agreement, as they too were a bit scared.

Meanwhile, back at the Duel, Kaito then said, "Now, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card, making his Hand at five. "I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn! First up is Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man had a belt with four slots of some sort, each one shaped in a circle, X, triangle, and square. He revealed that he had 4 switches as well, which had a circle, X, triangle, and square as well. He placed the circle switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot.

**LAUNCHER**

Third, he placed the triangle switch in the triangle slot.

**DRILL**

And finally, he placed the square switch in the square slot.

**RADAR**

The silhouetted man then flipped the toggles switch down. As each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

_"Henshin!"_ the silhouetted man shouted. He pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air. A space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, with smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, the man was now in some sort of white space suit with his helmet in the shape of a rocket and the lenses where orange. He had an orange circle on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, an X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). _"Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!"_ He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

This was Gentarou Kisaragi A.K.A: Kamen Rider Fourze.

Kaito then smiled again as he said, "Wow, man, you have the coolest Monsters ever! This one is just as cool as the last one!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet! For my second summon, I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. The silhouetted man then took out three, one red, yellow, and green. The red coin had a picture of a hawk, the yellow coin, a tiger, and the green coin, a grasshopper. He inserted the coins in the slots, and took a scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)

This was Eiji Hino A.K.A: Kamen Rider OOO.

"Whoa! They just keep getting cooler and cooler!" Kaito declared. "What else do you got!?"

"I got this! First OOO gains 100 ATK for every Monster with "Kamen Rider" in its name including himself, so right now he gets 200 points."

Kamen Rider OOO (4/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 2000)

"And with that, I'll have Fourze attack Defender!"

Kaito then said, "I'll activate Defender's special ability! If he would be destroyed, I can remove the Spell Counter on him to prevent his destruction!"

"Okay, but you'll still lose Life Points because he gains 500 ATK when he battles!"

Kamen Rider Fourze: (4/ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 1200)

_"Let's do this man to man."_ Gentarou called out as he gave the pointer finger to Defender. Fourze then pressed the orange switch and the yellow switch on his buckle.

**ROCKET ON/ DRILL ON!**

On Fourze's right arm an orange rocket appeared from the circle module on his arm. On his left leg was a large drill appeared with a yellow casing at the top. Flames ignited from the bottom of the rocket on his fist and Fourze flew upward. The drill on his left leg began to spin. Using his left hand he pulled a lever on the right side of his belt.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

_"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"_ Orange and yellow cosmic energy gathered around the drill on his leg as he was rocketed forward towards Defender. Fourze then slammed into Defender who raised his shield to counter the attack. He managed to stop the blow, but was still knocked back onto his back.

**Kaito: **2400

**Kurogasa: **1250

_"That takes care of that, Kurogasa!"_ Gentarou said as he rubs the right side of his helmet, giving out a squeaky sound from it.

"Not done yet! Eiji, attack Defender!"

_"Hai!"_ Eiji nodded and took his scanner to scan his Core Medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO leaped up in the air as three rings of red, yellow, and green formed a tunnel, leading to Defender and dived down for his Rider Kick. _"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ This time, Defender was destroyed, OOO crushing him right as he got back on his feet.

**Kaito:** 1800

**Kurogasa:** 1250

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kurogasa concluded and Fourze's stats returned to normal.

Kaito smiled widely as he said, "Man, you really are good! This Duel has me so fired up! Now, as you end your turn, I'll activate my facedown Call of the Haunted, reviving my Blade Knight!" The said Monster returned to the Field. _'So, my boss was right.'_

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kaito was in the same white room with the cloaked man._

_"When you find this Kurogasa, he's to defeat you in a duel, understood?" He asked. "I have to see if he's one of the chosen ones!"_

_"Chosen ones?" Kaito wondered. "Isn't 2 protégés enough? Not that I mind or anything, but why _this_ guy?"_

_The cloaked man wan was silent for a few moments as he said, "He has a unique power that a friend of mine deems very great and we both feel he could be useful with our plans."_

_"What kind of plans?" Kaito asked._

_"Plans that will change the world… Change its destiny…"_

**End Flashback **

* * *

_'I don't know what that whole destiny mumbo jumbo was about, but all I know is that things are gonna be sweet for this year.'_

"Uh… hello. You there Kaito?" Kurogasa asked, snapping the former out of his thoughts.

"Huh!? Oh yeah, sorry!" Kaito apologized, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought."

"Well, it's still your turn."

"Right! I draw!" He drew his card quickly and began his move. "Alright, I'll summon out Gearfried the Iron Knight (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)!" Appearing on the field quickly was the black metal armored warrior. "However," Kaito said with a smirk, "He won't be in this form for long, because now I'll activate the Spell Card Release Restraint! Now, Gearfried will transform into Gearfried the Swordmaster (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)!" The armor on Gearfried shattered as he transformed into a tan-skinned elvish warrior carrying what appeared to be a sword of pure energy.

"Uh–oh…" Kurogasa cringed.

"Now, Gearfried, attack Kamen Rider OOO! Unrestrained Slash!"

"Good thing to activate this now! Reveal facedown!" Kurogasa countered as he pressed a button to reveal it. "Half or Nothing!"

"Half or Nothing!?" Kaito echoed. "What's that?"

"Simple. You can continue to attack, with your Swordmaster's ATK cut in half or end the Battle Phase."

Kaito was hesitant for a moment before he said, "Gearfried… stop the attack!" At that, Gearfried stopped mid–swing, before jumping back to his side of the Field. Sighing, Kaito said, "Well then, I'll end my turn."

"That's good and all, but now he's got Gearfried Swordmaster staring him down." Victor said.

Examining the Field, Bastion then said, "I wouldn't worry, though. I'm sure Kurogasa has something planned."

"My turn!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card. "I play Card of Sancity! Both of us draw until we have six cards in our Hand!" Both drew until they had six cards. "Yosh! I summon Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!" Two silhouettes of people appeared with the Double Drivers. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. Both pressed the buttons on them.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE–JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as an armored man that's half green and black with a silver scarf behind his back and a W crest on the forehead of the helmet (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). This was Shotaro Hidari and Philip. A.K.A: Kamen Rider W. _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

Kaito was once again impressed by the monster Kurogasa summoned. "Awesome, dude! What can _this_ guy do!?"

"I'll show you. First I activate W's DARK ability! He inflicts 200 points of Damage for every Kamen Rider on the Field. Since I got three, you take 600 Damage! Shotaro, Philip, show him!"

_"You got it. Ready to do this aibou?"_ Shotaro asked Philip, his left lens flickering.

_"Yes. How thrilling this would be."_ Philip commented, his right side flickering. W then leapt into the air, flipping over both Kaito's monsters and slamming his fist into him, knocking him onto his bottom.

**Kaito:** 1200

**Kurogasa:** 1250

"Now I'll play the spell, W coin!" A small bronze coin appeared in Kurogasa's hand. On one face of the coin, it had a W that's half red and half silver, the other face had a W too, but it was half yellow and half blue. "With this, I flip a coin, and whatever it lands will be a new form W will be in. Heads is the W in red and silver, Tails is the W in yellow and blue." Kurogasa flipped the coin, caught it and placed on the back of his hand. It revealed the yellow and blue W. "Tails it is! I can send Kamen Rider W to the Graveyard, and Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Luna & Trigger Form from my Deck!" W took out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and replaced it with a yellow and blue flash drive which were the Luna and Trigger Memories.

**LUNA!**

**TRIGGER!**

He then inserted it into the Double Driver before separating it.

**LUNA–TRIGGER!**

A different kind of tune played as W changed color and soon one half of him is yellow and the other half of him is blue (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500).

Rika smiled as she said, "Ah, this'll be good! Kaito's in for it now!"

"I activate W's LIGHT ability! For every Kamen Rider on my Field, I gain 200 Life Points. Since I have 3, I get 600!"

**Kaito:** 1200

**Kurogasa:** 1850

"Switching Life Points, huh?" Kyoshiro chuckled.

Kaito said, "Impressive, but he still can't beat Gearfried."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna switch OOO and Fourze to DEF mode, then place a facedown to end my turn." Kurogasa concluded as he switch the card's position and Eiji and Gentarou, got on one knee, crossing their arms in a defense position.

As Kaito started his turn and drew his card, he smiled. "Bingo. Time to end this. Alright, I activate, first, United We Stand! By equipping this to Gearfried, he gains 800 ATK for each monster on my field, meaning he gains 1600 since there are two (7/ATK: 2600–4200/DEF: 2200)! Plus, whenever Gearfried is equipped with an Equip Card, I can destroy one monster on the field, and I pick your Kamen Rider W!"

"Oh great…" Kurogasa muttered as Gearfried leapt across the field and cut down W.

"Next," Kaito said, "I'll equip Gearfried with _another_ Equip Card, this time Fusion Sword Murasame Blade! Now, Gearfried gains 800 ATK (7/ATK: 4200–5000/DEF: 2200), and I get to destroy another monster! This time, I'll cut down OOO!"

Gearfried gained a new sword as he then leapt over to OOO, cutting him down like W. "Lastly, I will give him one more Equip Card! This time, I'll give him Big Bang Shot! This gives him 400 ATK (7/ATK: 5000-5400/DEF: 2200) and piercing power, but it won't matter since with another Equip Spell, Gearfried destroys Fourze!" The swordmaster's feet became covered in blue energy as he leapt over and cut down Fourze, leaving Kurogasa's Field wide open. Kaito smirked. "And now, your field is wide open!"

"It's–" Bastion got out.

"I swear, if you make a Dragon Ball Z reference Bastion, I'm going to hit you with my frying pan!" Rika threatened.

"Still, Bastion's right." Koji said. "With over 5000 ATK, Kaito will win if this attack goes through!"

"Alright then! Blade Knight, Gearfried, finish it off!" Kaito ordered.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis shouted, worried her boyfriend was about to lose.

"Reveal facedown!" Kurogasa said revealing it. "Reduction Barrier!"

"EH!?" Kaito exclaimed surprised. "Reduction Barrier? What is that!?"

"It's simple. Whatever Damage I take, is now divided by 10!"

Bastion quickly did the math. "The total ATK of Gearfried and Blade Knight is 7000, which means that due to Reduction Barrier, Kurogasa will only take 700 instead!" Both warriors slashed on Kurogasa, but it didn't do much to him.

**Kaito:** 1200

**Kurogasa:** 1150

Kaito gave a slight frustrated grunt before sighing as he said, "I end my turn."

"Alright, time for me to pull out a winner." Kurogasa said drawing his next card. When he looked at it though, he smirked behind his mask.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Go get 'em, Kurogasa!" Alexis and Rika shouted together.

"Final Turn?" Kaito asked confused.

"Kurogasa always declares that when he is going to win the Duel." Marta explained.

"Oh boy…" Kaito got out.

"That's right. So get ready! First I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one. Forming into a man in a white and magenta pink armor with a black X across his chest. Black lines going vertically across his face with green lenses over the lines. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)

This was Tsukasa Kadoya. A.K.A: Kamen Rider Decade.

This one made Kaito a little confused. "A pink Kamen Rider?"

_"It's not pink! It's magenta!"_ Tsukasa snapped. _"Geez! How many times do I have to remind everyone of that?!"_

"Relax, man," Kurogasa said. "It's time for us to finish this. You ready?"

_"Yeah, yeah, just play it."_ Tsukasa groaned.

"Right! I play the card I drew! Final Kamen Attack Form Ride!" Kurogasa declared.

"K–Kamen Rider D–Duelist is coming." Mamori said with a smile.

"By paying half my Life Points it fuses all of my Kamen Riders together by removing them from play!" Kurogasa declared.

**Kaito:** 1200

**Kurogasa:** 575

"Whoa! All of them!?" Kaito asked.

"All of them." Kurogasa smirked as Tsukasa took out a certain card.

"Ikuze, minna!" Decade said while insert it into his DecaDriver to activate it.

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE!**

As soon as he closes down his DecaDriver…

**D–D–D–DUELIST!**

Suddenly, some of Kurogasa's cards from his Deck began to eject out from it and floats to the sky while some of the riders from his Graveyard flew out from its place, making their appearance all at once. One by one, from Kuuga to Wizard, all of them enter inside Kurogasa and when it is complete, Kurogasa steps forward.

"I Fusion Summon… myself!" (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Kaito could not believe what he was seeing. "Y–You summoned yourself!?"

"Yep, and the best part is that I gain ATK points equal to the Kamen Riders removed from play x300. I removed 14, so 14 x 300 = 4200 ATK and DEF!"

Kamen Rider Duelist (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

Kaito gave a long whistle, impressed. "Not bad, but he still can't take down Gearfried."

"No," Kurogasa replied, "But he can defeat Blade Knight!"

Kaito realized it. "Oh crap!"

"Alright, buddy! You won!" Jaden shouted, punching up into the air.

"It's been a good duel Kaito, but it's over!" Kurogasa said. With that, Kurogasa leapt up really high for everyone to see and then holographic cards appeared in front of Kurogasa leading to Blade Knight starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

"Go for it, Kurogasa!" All of his friends cheered as he passed through each holographic card and his kicking foot was glowing radiantly.

"Rider Card Break!" Kurogasa shouted.

Kurogasa flew straight through Blade Knight, destroying him immediately and knocking Kaito onto his back.

**Kaito:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 575

* * *

The holograms disappeared and Kurogasa de–henshined back to his civilian form and walked up to Kaito. "You okay bud? I didn't hurt you _too_ bad, did I?" He asked as he offered him a hand.

Kaito chuckled as he took Kurogasa's hand. "Yeah, I'm good… But man that was awesome!"

"Thanks." Kurogasa thanked. "You were pretty good yourself."

"Thanks man. Next time, I'll challenge you again with my _real_ Deck." Kaito smiled.

"Wait, what?" Everyone asked confused.

Syrus gaped as he said, "No way, don't tell me this guy did what Aster did against Jaden!?"

"Apparently he did." Bastion frowned heavily.

Koji quirked an eyebrow as he said, "Something about this doesn't jive. Two new students are going after the top two students in our class with not their real Decks?"

"There's more to this. This just can't be a mere coincidence…" Bastion suspected.

Koji nodded back. "I agree. I suddenly get the feeling this year is gonna be crazier than the last."

"Oh c'mon! The Rider War was bad enough already." Rika complained.

Victor then said, "I know, but still, we need to be prepared."

"Wait. That seriously wasn't your real Deck?" Kurogasa asked in a bit of disbelief.

Kaito nodded with a grin as he said, "Yep. Just got some Warrior and Spellcaster cards and built this Deck to test how good I could be making a Deck on the fly."

"You're kidding me…" Kurogasa got out.

Kaito just shook his head. "Nope. I'm 100% serious."

Kurogasa could only blink at him speechless for a moment until saying, "Wow… uh… ok."

Kaito then ran over, offering his hand to Kurogasa as he said, "Thanks for the awesome Duel, man."

"Uh… yeah, sure." Kurogasa said taking out his hand and both shook. After that, Kaito ran off.

"…Well, he sure was, er… enthusiastic?" Bastion asked.

"Like I said, we got ourselves another Jaden…" Chazz grumbled.

Koji chuckled as he said, "Could be worse. We _could_ have another you!"

"What was that?!" Chazz snapped.

Smirking, Koji said, "Now, now, no need to get fussy! Anyhow, i think it's time for us to head to the Dueling Field for the welcome assembly."

"Hey, you're right!" Syrus realized. "We don't wanna miss the first two official Duels of the year!"

"Duh! We can't miss those! Man, I'm getting so excited!" Jaden shouted.

"Well, let's get going already!" Rika cheered and with that, all but Kurogasa, Alexis, Kyoshiro, and Yukina left for the school.

Alexis stood beside Kurogasa, looking at him slightly concerned. "Kurogasa? What is it?"

"Huh?" Kurogasa said snapping out of it. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." He smiled.

"You sure?" She asked, not entirely convinced.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurogasa assured. "I just get the feeling that this year is going to be crazier than last year."

Alexis nodded as she then wrapped her arms around his. "Well, no matter what, we'll get through it. I'll stick by your side."

"I know you will." Kurogasa smiled and the two kissed before they broke it. The two then walked towards the Dueling Field as Yukina and Kyoshiro stood together, smiling.

"Ahhhhh, young love…" Kyoshiro sighed.

"Reminds me of us, anata." Yukina replied dreamily.

"Yes it does, Yukina." Kyoshiro smiled. "So… shall we get going?"

She nodded as she kissed her husband's cheek before taking his hand. "Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the hidden location, the man who sent Aster and Kaito to test Jaden and Kurogasa was looking at his tarot cards, a cloaked man sitting at the other end of the table. "So… did those two live up to your expectations?"

"Yes, they most certainly did." the other cloaked man chuckled. "In fact, they lived up to _more_ than my expectations."

"I see… any of the others we should worry about?" The first one asked.

"No. They do not concern us."

The first nodded. "Very well… still, we should keep watch on them in case the future you see changes."

"But of course… Kamen Rider Sorcerer."

The man now identified as Kamen Rider Sorcerer chuckled as he pulled back his hood, revealing a Japanese man in his early 50's with short black hair. "After all… we're already too close to success." Sorcerer said.

"Yes, we are." the cloaked man said.

"Soon, we will both get what we want Sartorius."

The second cloaked man pulled his hood back, revealing a far younger man, an older looking teenager with blue hair and rather pronounced canine teeth. "Indeed, my friend… The Light will show the way…"

"The Light is the _only_ answer to everything, right?" Sorcerer asked.

"Yes. And once we get those two on our side, the whole _world_ shall see The Light!"

* * *

And that is it people! The first chapter of Kamen Rider GX: Society of Light is officially in the books! Wow! We did such a pretty good job! Again, I thank my partners Serpentdragon and Zodiac–Aries for this. And Fang, if you're reading this or listening to me or whatever, I just want you to know that things are going okay over here. And also, again, I would like to express my congratulations to The Azure Guardian, Lala0708, Ten–Faced Paladin, StardustXTreme, Never an Honest Word, GammaTron, and Nova Lioness. Your OC's are now part of the main GX cast! Now, I probably won't be able to update as fast as the last one. Some… personal real life stuff is most likely going to keep me busy. But I assure you that this story _will _be updated, make no mistake about that. It's just going to take me longer than usual to update. So thanks for reading and as always, review!


End file.
